Del alma y sus demonios
by EliACa
Summary: "En algún momento del secuestro perfecto, ese que terminaría magistralmente la batalla contra Patrick Jane; Lisbon tomó el control de la situación; ahora es John el Rojo, el encadenado a una tubería, quedando a diestra y siniestra de los antojos de ella". Fic participante del reto 'OneShot con premisa' en The Mentalist Foro en Español.


**Disclaimer: **Creo que si la serie fuese mía, hubiese considerado llamarla "Teresa Lisbon la patea traseros y el Mentalista".

**A/N: **Por el disclaimer anterior, podrán imaginar que gran parte de este escrito se centra en Lisbon xD

Fic participante del Challenge OneShot con premisa, en The Mentalist Foro en Español. La idea era crear una historia con la siguiente frase de Paulo Coelho: "Estoy desafiando mis propios demonios, haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me prometí a mí mismo". Gracias por leerlo y comentar.

* * *

**Del alma y sus demonios**

"_Yo siempre sabía cuál era el mejor camino, la mejor alternativa…"_

- Los neurotransmisores son sustancias químicas interesantes –dijo de pronto John el Rojo. A Lisbon le causaba terror, lo mucho que el hombre le recordaba a su consultor. Allí estaba, víctima de su propia trampa, y a él se le ocurría hablar de neurología-; por ejemplo, la norepinefrina es la alerta máxima de nuestro sistema nervioso, en situaciones fundamentales, incrementa el ritmo cardiaco y la presión sanguínea –hizo una pausa por un momento, para mirar a la agente…-

La luz que en ese instante atraviesa la pequeña ventana, ilumina su rostro endurecido, y él no puede controlar el fugaz pensamiento atravesando su mente: sobre lo hermosa que es, y de la enigmática fuerza que se concentra en ella, a pesar de las heridas y el desasosiego del que ha sido víctima las últimas 24 horas.

La habitación es fría, húmeda y oscura, están en las afueras de Napa, en una granja abandonada, estratégicamente seleccionada por el asesino. En algún momento del secuestro perfecto, ese que terminaría magistralmente la batalla contra Patrick Jane, su némesis; Lisbon tomó el control de la situación; ahora es John el Rojo, el encadenado a una tubería, quedando a diestra y siniestra de los antojos de ella.

-…también se dice que la norepinefrina se libera cuando se contraen los músculos; puedo observar la tensión en tus hombros Teresa, ¿puedo tutearte, cierto? –A pesar de que John el Rojo tenía la mirada fija en ella; Lisbon dirigía su atención a un punto ciego, en una de las esquinas de la habitación; luchaba contra los demonios que pululaban en su mente y atosigaban cada uno de sus sentidos-, digo, creo que estamos en una situación bastante íntima para dejar a un lado las formalidades –prosiguió él con tranquilidad-. En fin, creo que la norepinefrina está haciendo efecto en ti, mírate, veo tu pecho agitado, tu corazón ha de estar retumbando muy fuerte; tus mejillas parecen arder por la sangre acumulada en ellas, y esos músculos, se remarcan por todo tu cuerpo.

-Hay otro neurotransmisor, llamado dopamina, seguramente has escuchado hablar de él –Lisbon se levantó de repente y empezó a caminar de una lado a otro por el lugar-, este elemento es decisivo para resolver el misterio de la temeridad…

- ¿En serio quieres pasar tus últimos minutos hablando de charlatanería biológica, pedazo de mierda? –Interrumpió ella de repente, mientras se agachaba para quedar de frente y muy cerca de él-.

- ¡Ohh, por favor! No hay que ser rudos –comentó sin perder la compostura y suavidad en sus palabras-, esto es muy importante, todo lo que digo son fundamentos científicos clave para entender el comportamiento humano; pero bueno, en vista de que tú estás más impaciente que yo, terminaré con la idea pronto, lo prometo…

Lisbon apretó el cuchillo de carnicero que sujetaba con fuerza en su mano, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

- La ciencia le ha atribuido a estas sustancias químicas, muchas de nuestras reacciones; pero yo creo que hay algo más; no podemos atribuir todo a las neuronas; o al razonamiento, por ponerlo más simple –Teresa por un momento creía ver en su mirada un toque de dulzura; como el maestro paciente que explica una y otra vez la lección del día a sus estudiantes, esperando despertar en ellos el gusto por aprender; no parecía que hubiese maldad alguna en él-; yo creo que aquello que mueve nuestro cuerpo se debe a la pasión, y ésta, no es más que producto de los deseos del alma.

Lisbon soltó una risa irónica.

- No me vengas con esa basura con la que les lavas el cerebro a tus peones.

- Tienes razón en una cosa, no pretendo pasar mis últimos minutos de vida hablando de ciencia; quiero reflexionar sobre algo que es más valioso para mí. Y eso es el alma; creo que no hay nada más bello, Teresa. Me suelo decir a mí mismo que el alma está compuesta de experiencias, helados y chocolates.

Y una vez más el hombre parecía ser un clon de Jane o viceversa.

- ¡Claro! –Respondió ella sarcásticamente-, porque tu alma es un terrón de azúcar.

- Depende del punto de vista con el que se mire. Pero bueno, no nos desviemos; a lo que quiero llegar, es que, aquí estamos; yo, simplemente espero; tú, en una debacle entre asesinarme o entregarme a la justicia. Todo tu cuerpo reacciona gracias a los neurotransmisores, estás lista para enterrarme el cuchillo, sabes cómo hacerlo, sabes dónde exactamente clavarlo para hacerme sufrir, para verme morir desangrado lentamente, aunque también puedes degollarme y acabar con esto rápido…

Ella podía sentirlo, el pálpito en sus manos sudadas, el hervor de la rabia en su estómago, los recuerdos de las escenas del crimen y de sus múltiples víctimas pidiendo justicia verdadera; podía sentir el dolor de Jane, ese sufrimiento que él ha sentido por años, esos tormentos inacabables que lo despiertan por las noches para aferrarse a ella por el temor de perderla; pero sobre todo, podía sentir su propio calvario recordando a Grace, las imágenes de su cuerpo sobre un charco de sangre y sus ojos abiertos mirándola directamente a ella, recordándole que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, para salvarla; y entonces reventó en coraje nuevamente… Lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello y puso contra la yugular el cuchillo afilado, listo para traspasar la piel.

- ¿…pero qué dice tu alma? –Continuó el asesino quien seguía ridículamente apacible-, ha pasado media hora desde que me tienes a tu merced, y aún no logras decidirte.

Lisbon temblaba ligeramente y aunque seguía presionando con fuerza, sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

- Esto tiene que acabar –dijo ella entre dientes-, te lo mereces.

- ¿Gran dilema verdad? –Sonrió y luego tragó en seco; un hilo de sangre empezó a bajar por su cuello, por lo que Lisbon lo soltó, sin embargo permaneció cerca-.

- Te lo pondré fácil. Pase lo que pase –continuó él-, estaré satisfecho; muchos creerán que asesino por el placer de quitar la vida; pero no es así; no se trata de los que mueren, sino de los que viven.

La miró nuevamente a los ojos, y ella sentía como esa mirada penetraba en cada fibra de su ser, apaciguando sus nervios, calmándola poco a poco sin que pudiera explicar ese efecto en ella.

- La manera en cómo el sufrimiento transforma a las personas, cómo la pérdida de un ser querido te hace caminar por otros derroteros, hacia un destino más verdadero, hacia una existencia con mayor sentido. Eso querida, es mi obra maestra; lo que me hace repetir el mismo acto sangriento una y otra vez; no se trata de asesinar, se trata de poder transcender en la vida del que queda; en su memoria, en sus acciones, en su alma. Patrick Jane, es mi trofeo, y es el mejor ejemplo de ello.

- Cállate… -respondió con autoridad-.

Él le sonrió sórdidamente.

- Hagas lo que hagas Teresa, seré parte de ti, por siempre.

- CÁLLATE –le gritó con fuerzas-.

_-AD-_

"_Yo siempre sabía cuál era el mejor camino, la mejor alternativa, pero continuamente desafiaba a mis demonios, haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario"._

- ¡Estás bien! ¡Gracias! ¡Estás bien! –Jane abrazaba con fuerzas a Lisbon, quien como niña indefensa lloraba y temblaba entre sus brazos-.

Cho, Rigsby y él, habían dado con la granja, y habían interrumpido hace un par de minutos en la habitación.

- Lo siento –decía ella entre sollozos-, lo siento mucho, lo siento –repetía una y otra vez-.

- Shhh –le respondía Jane al oído-, ya todo terminó, tranquila; ¿te hizo daño?

- No

Jane la apartó un poco de su cuerpo, la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, quería estar seguro de que decía la verdad.

- ¿Te hizo daño? –Repitió la pregunta ahora con más fuerza.

- ¡No! –Contestó Lisbon con convicción-.

- Estaremos bien, te lo prometo –le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla, a la vez de que miraba el cuerpo sin vida de John el Rojo; rajado por el estómago y con las entrañas por fuera, en lo que seguramente fue una muerte lenta.

Los chicos desataron al hombre, intentando cubrir los rastros del frío asesinato de Teresa Lisbon. El mundo conocería la historia en otra versión, esa, en la que su jefa, terminaba siendo exonerada de todos los cargos, por haber actuado en defensa propia.

6 meses después

- Me he prometido tantas cosas –rompió ella el silencio cómodo que se había creado entre ellos, mientras estaban frente a la tumba. Jane la miró expectante-; cuando niña me prometí ser chef, cambié las cacerolas por pistolas. Le prometí a Greg casarme con él, y salí huyendo en la primera oportunidad que tuve…

El rojo del atardecer caía sobre el verde del cementerio, revistiendo el lugar de una extraña belleza. El cabello de Teresa revoloteaba sobre sus hombros caídos, dejando su cuello al descubierto, Jane miraba el lunar que se postraba sobre ese pedazo de piel suya, y le hacía pensar en lo frágil y delicada que podía llegar a ser; habían sido semanas difíciles, con altas y bajas, pero los últimos días, con el aniversario de la muerte de Grace, un enorme vacío se había apoderado nuevamente de ellos.

- …me prometí no enamorarme de ti –ella lo miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa-, y ahora no puedo imaginarme una vida que no sea a tu lado –él tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad-. Me prometí ser una policía incorruptible, pero callé algunas verdades e hice cosas terribles.

- Hiciste lo correcto; siempre.

- Lo sé, sólo que no dejo de pensar en el alma, y en las efímeras cosas que a ella la conforman –mientras decía esto, se agachó para dejar el ramo de gardenias blancas sobre el sepulcro-, lo que creemos correcto en un momento, se vuelve algo imposible de aceptar en otro instante.

Ella se giró para quedar frente al consultor.

- Lo peor es que creo que tenía razón –hizo una pausa, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos prosiguió-, hizo que mi existencia cobrara un sentido más trascendente y eso me da escalofríos.

- No fue él –Jane la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo-, fuiste tú; fuimos nosotros y las decisiones que tomamos. No le des el crédito que nos corresponde.

Ella asintió intentando convencerse de ese razonamiento, tratando de borrar la presencia de John el Rojo, quién había habitado en sus pensamientos desde ese último encuentro fatídico. Permanecieron unos segundos más en silencio y luego se alejaron del lugar, caminando cerca entre sí; aunque cada uno, justo al lado de su andar, iba acompañado de sus propios demonios.

_-Fin-_


End file.
